Quand The Police rencontre Harry Potter (Recueil d'OS)
by MissVenomania
Summary: Quelques One Shot mettant en scène les personnages d'Harry Potter, en s'inspirant des thèmes abordés dans les chansons du groupe The Police. OS 1 : Pansy/Drago. Image par Misaki2009.


**Note :** Me voilà avec un recueil d'OS Harry Potter, pour vous faire patienter en attendant de trouver l'inspiration pour la suite de ma fiction sur HG. Le principe est que j'aie écris ces OS en écoutant une chanson du groupe The Police et en m'inspirant du ou des thème(s) abordé(s) dans cette même chanson.  
J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs idées dans le même genre pour d'autres fandoms.

**Disclaimer :** Le formidable univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling, the Queen.

* * *

**Every Breath You Take**

_« Every breath you take and every move you make,_  
_Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you »_

Il passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder. Elle poussa un soupir, trop habituée.

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Elle avait beau tout faire pour attirer son attention, il s'en contrefichait. Pourtant, elle ne demandait pas grand-chose… un sourire, un regard. Quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il ne se moquait pas complètement de sa personne.

Mais Drago Malfoy avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'accorder un peu de son temps à cette gamine sans intérêt qu'était Pansy Parkinson.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas toujours été ainsi. Il fut un temps où les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient au détour d'un couloir. A cette époque, tout semblait bien plus facile. Drago passait à côté d'elle en lui adressant un bref regard. Un simple regard qui, pourtant, signifiait bien des choses pour la petite Pansy. Un signe d'espoir… un potentiel rencard…

Après ça, le reste de la journée semblait étrangement long. Elle attendait que le temps passe en ne prêtant aucune attention aux cours, ni même aux ragots qui se disaient. C'était pourtant son passe-temps favori, elle qui était connue pour être la commère de Poudlard. Seulement, plus rien n'avait d'importance quand Drago était dans les parages.

Enfin, la journée se terminait et tous les Serpentards se retrouvaient dans la salle commune pour pester sur les autres. Tous, sauf Pansy et Drago qui étaient bien trop occupés à batifoler dans les toilettes des garçons. Ce n'était ni tendre ni romantique, mais la demoiselle s'en contentait. Elle se disait qu'un jour, peut-être, son blondinet trouverait plus de temps à lui accorder.

Elle espérait secrètement qu'il finisse par accepter leur relation de manière exclusive.

Malheureusement, tout ceci n'était que des mensonges qu'elle se racontait à elle-même. Dans le fond, elle l'avait toujours su. Si Drago ne lui accordait que quelques minutes de passion, ce n'était pas par manque de temps. C'était par manque d'intérêt.

Certes, il flirtait avec elle… un homme avait ses besoins et elle savait combler les siens. Cependant, ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux. Ni amour, ni même l'ombre d'une potentielle relation. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Et Pansy l'avait appris à ses dépens, un soir.

\- C'était… parfait, avait-elle déclaré, essayant de se duper parce qu'elle savait très bien que leur retrouvailles tardives n'avaient rien de « parfaits ».

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Evidemment, Drago ne se voilait pas la face, lui. A ses yeux c'était bien, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

\- Bon, à demain soir, avait-il déclaré avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- A… attend !

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

Il s'était retourné, surpris du ton impatient qu'elle avait pris. Comme demandé, il avait attendu.

Mais quoi ? Rien n'était venu.

Un long silence avait suivi la supplication de Pansy. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Elle désirait savoir ce qu'il en était d'eux. Elle voulait qu'il se décide enfin à rendre toute leur relation officielle. Elle souhaitait qu'il confirme ses rêves les plus fous.

Malheureusement, rien de tout ça n'était réalisable. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne la désirait que pour une nuit. Elle ne méritait rien de plus, après tout… c'était une fille facile.

\- Ecoute, laisse tomber pour demain, avait-il commencé par dire. En fait, laisse tomber pour tous les autres soirs… vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir.

Et ses mots avaient signé l'arrêt de mort de la jeune fille.

Depuis, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un fantôme qui rôdait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme une âme en peine, comme Mimi Geignarde. Voilà, c'était devenu une Mimi en puissance.

Elle continuait, pourtant, de guetter les allers et venues de son bel Adonis. Elle continuait d'espérer croiser son regard, au détour d'un couloir. Elle continuait d'attendre un signe de sa part.

Partout où il allait, elle n'était jamais bien loin. Comme sa propre ombre, elle le suivait. Elle se disait que c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour elle. Après tout, devenir son ombre… c'était toujours mieux que de ne plus rien être du tout pour lui, pas vrai ?... Pas vrai ?!

* * *

Voilà, il s'agit de mon tout premier OS publié.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une fan de Pansy/Drago, mais je trouvais que cette chanson collée bien à leur relation.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous aime mes reviewers d'amour !


End file.
